Visita Nocturna
by IceCris
Summary: Morgana descubre al fin lo que Merlin le oculta. Posibles spoilers del 2x03. One-shot M/M


_Morgana descubre al fin lo que Merlin le oculta._

* * *

Merlin llegó hasta la puerta y se detuvo de golpe. Estaba visiblemente agitado. Cuando logró sobreponerse a los nervios llamó a la puerta y quedó a la espera. Tras unos instantes, la puerta se abrió una rendija y Morgana asomó tras ella. Sus ojos se encontraron y la rabia cruzó el pálido rostro de ella. Un segundo más tarde, la mano de Merlin apoyada en la puerta evitaba que ésta se cerrase de un portazo.

- Morgana, espera -susurró un angustiado Merlin-. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hablar? Yo no tengo nada de que hablar -susurró Morgana en un tono más alto. Su voz transmitía su cólera. Volvió a intentar cerrar la puerta, pero le fue imposible porque Merlin la bloqueaba ahora con más fuerza-.

- Morgana, por favor... -dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Estuvieron un instante así, inmóviles, sin hablar, parados en el umbral de la puerta, sólo mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que la expresión de furia de Morgana cambió a una de resignación y se adentró en su habitación soltando el agarre de la puerta. Merlin entró por el hueco dejado y la siguió al interior de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras él. Ella esperaba cerca de la pared, su rostro ahora no mostraba ninguna expresión.

El silencio duró unos minutos mientras Merlin ordenaba sus ideas. Su valentía se había esfumado, y su mente se había quedado en blanco. Ya no recordaba lo que tenía pensado decir, así que empezó con lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas por las noches?

- No creo que hayas venido a hablar de eso -respondió ella con frialdad.

Merlin bajó la cabeza ante la mirada fija de ella, y lo intentó de nuevo.

- Lo siento -dijo mirando al suelo. Alzó la vista hacia ella y al no ver ningún movimiento siguió hablando-. Siento no habértelo dicho antes.

- ¿Antes? -contestó ella con resentimiento-. Ni siquiera me lo has llegado a decir.

Merlin se acercó un poco a ella y alargó la mano para posarla en su hombro, pero cambió de idea y la retiró a medio camino. No se atrevía ni a ese pequeño roce.

- Dijiste que podía confiar en ti -continuó Morgana, acercándose más a él-. ¿Acaso tú no podías confiar en mí? ¿Cómo yo hice contigo?

Su mirada acusadora lo atravesó. Merlin se revolvió inquieto.

- No es eso -afirmó él con convicción-. Es sólo que... -se atascó. Se le estaba formando un gran nudo en la garganta- que lo he llevado siempre en secreto y no sabía... -las palabras se le atrancaron definitivamente. Lo intentó por otro camino-. Claro que confío en ti, Morgana, eres mi amiga. -no recordaba ninguna otra vez que la hubiese llamado tantas veces por su nombre de pila, pero ahora mismo lo sentía como lo apropiado-. Sé por lo que has tenido que pasar, porque yo he pasado por lo mismo. Ya te dije que te comprendía mejor que nadie, pero no fui capaz de contarte el resto -admitió nerviosamente-. Y por mi error ha tenido que morir gente inocente -Merlin se frenó, había desvelado algo que no había sido capaz de admitirse a sí mismo.

Morgana tenía los ojos acuosos, pero ya no parecía furiosa. Él también notó las lágrimas asomar a sus ojos, pero trató de contenerse mirando hacia otro lado. Ella le agarró del brazo e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

- No fue culpa tuya, tú no diste la orden. Sólo intentabas ayudar -susurró con la voz entrecortada.

Él no supo que más decir. Miró a su alrededor, y al ver la cama deshecha, se percató de lo tarde que era.

- Perdona por haberte despertado, te dejaré dormir -musitó Merlin-. Espero que pases una buena noche, ya sabes, sin pesadillas...

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa triste. -Eso espero -murmuró, más para ella que para él.

Merlin se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso dubitativo. Al llegar, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites... sabes que puedes confiar en mí. -dijo, con una media sonrisa. Y deseando que ella le hubiese perdonado, aunque no se aventuraba a preguntárselo.

Ella sonrió levemente.

- Siempre me dices lo mismo.

- Es cierto -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Merlin... ¿sabes qué es lo que necesito ahora? -él la miró confuso. Ella entretanto sonreía ahora más abiertamente-. Un abrazo.

Él se sonrojó, pero se acercó lentamente y la estrechó en sus brazos. Elevó su mano y acarició suavemente su sedoso pelo mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos. Estuvieron en esa posición unos segundos que parecieron horas, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y ella levantó la cabeza de su hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

- Gracias -musitó ella, haciéndose a un lado.

Merlin sonrió de nuevo, y esta vez sí, alcanzó la puerta, la abrió y salió al pasillo, cerrándola de nuevo con delicadeza. Suerte que esta vez Arthur no lo esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina, porque no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le surcaba el rostro en esos momentos.

~

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Morgana se dio la vuelta para volver a la cama, con el pensamiento de que esa noche iba a dormir sin sus ya habituales sueños, pero su vista se quedó clavada en la mesa de al lado de la cama, donde la vela que había apagado antes de acostarse, ardía radiantemente.

FIN

* * *

_Hacía siglos y siglos que no escribía fanfics, pero esta vez no he podido resistirme a no escribir uno de mi pareja favorita de la serie Merlin, ya que veo que no tienen mucho apoyo popular (ni mucho futuro xD). No sigo mucho la serie (hay algunos capítulos de la primera temporada que todavía no he visto), pero después de ver la promo del último capítulo (2x03), además de esperarlo con ganas, se me iban ocurriendo algunas ideas. Una vez visto el capítulo (en inglés! y sin subtítulos!), hoy no he podido más y he tenido que soltar de una vez una de las historias que se me pasaban por la cabeza. Aunque en un principio tenía pensado escribir sobre Morgana, que para mí sin duda es el personaje más interesante de la serie, al final me he decantado por la pareja. No refleja cómo creo que van a tratar el tema en la serie, peeero... algo es algo jeje_


End file.
